Nesbitt (Earth-9422)
Nesbitt was a leader of the Kitchen Irish who took upon the organization in New York City after Finn Cooley returned to Ireland. He was killed by the Punisher after attempting to seize control of the city's drug traffick following the hole left open by the arrest of Wilson Fisk. Biography Early Life Nesbitt was a high ranking member of the Kitchen Irish during the reign of the Falcone Roman Empire in New York City. When the Falcones and Sal Maroni were all but destroyed duo to the actions of Two-Face and the Joker, as well as unintentionally the Batman, Finn Cooley, the leader of the Kitchen Irish, fled to Ireland fearing for his life, but left his business being run by Nesbitt. While he runned the crime ring, Nesbitt witnessed Wilson Fisk's rise of power, and for this he pushed back the Kitchen Irish to the point one of their own, Georgie, betrayed the group and joined Fisk. However, thanks to the combined effort of Daredevil and the FBI, Fisk was arrested and his allies defeated or dead, which left a hole open in Hell's Kitchen underworld. Massacre of the Kitchen Irish ]] Wishing to regain control over New York City's underworld, Nesbitt called upon a meeting between high-ranking members of the Kitchen Irish to meet at a disclosed bar in Hell's Kitchen to discuss ideas for a new takeover on the drug trafficking in the city. When Nesbitt arrived at the bar, he found Thomas, who was attempting to control the dog Max, who viciously growled at Nesbitt. Thomas then apologized to Nesbitt, promising to keep his dog over control after it's fights. ]]Nesbitt then arrived at the room where the Kitchen Irish members had gathered, being greeted by Cullen, who hugged his leader before he ordered Grotto to take a drink for them. While drinking, Nesbitt reminded his fellow members on how the Irish were once feared through New York following the death of Maroni and most mafia members during the Joker's terrorist attacks on the city, when they had many civilians paying them protection out of fear for their lives, as well as that of their families, but expressing disdain on how they "softened" following the rise of Wilson Fisk and his operations, which in his mind had put them in the shadows. reunion]]He took this as an opportunity to comment on how Georgie had left their group to join Fisk, only to return when the crime boss was sent to Blackgate. Citing Fisk's emprisionement, Nesbitt commented on how they should reemerge from the shadows so a "hostile takeover" would commenece, explaining how all major mafia was gone, with the Maronis killed by the fallen Harvey Dent, the Chechen by the Joker, the Russians by Fisk and the Japanese defeated by Daredevil, while the Chinese had run away. Cullen promptly agreed, saying that this lack of power would give them a excellent opportunity, gaining the approval of all of his fellow members. Death ]]Nesbitt then revealed how they were going to kill everyone on their way, promising to Kelly Cooley that they would make his father, Finn, proud, and that they would purge the entire city of all those who betrayed them, making it theirs again. Nesbitt took a wine bottle to smash on the reunion table, but before he could act a single bullet fired by the Punisher stormed the room and hit Nesbitt in the forehead, killing him instantly before the group was massacred, safe from Grotto, by multiple bullets fired in their direction. Relationships Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Males of Earth-9422 Category:Villains of Earth-9422 Category:Humans of Earth-9422 Category:Irish of Earth-9422 Category:Kitchen Irish Members (Eath-9422) Category:Kitchen Irish Leaders (Earth-9422) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Killed by the Punisher (Earth-9422) Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderers Category:Army at Disposal Category:Gun Wielders Category:Criminals Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Multilingual